Letters In The Sand
by Elianna.Grey
Summary: Because sometimes a few letters in the sand is all it takes. JONAS! NACY!


**_A/N: Ok, New story. I needed to get something out because I've lost my muse for my fiction story. This idea just came to me, so I ran with it. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... except my... no I really do own nothing..._**

* * *

She heaved a loud sigh as she turned her face up to catch some of the last golden rays of the day, making her tanned skin shine and glow while she basked in the feel of the mellow evening breeze. She stood at the water's edge as the liquid rippled over her dainty feet, with her hands tucked into the pockets of her denim shorts, a straw trilby sat atop her freshly highlighted hair.

She slowly took a step back to appreciate the view she was presented with. Putting all her weight on her left leg she looked down and slowly began drawing in the soggy golden sand with her right foot. A star. A heart. N-I-

"Macy!"

Turning swiftly her eyes bulged as she took in the sight behind her, the form running down the beach towards her. Twenty yards away. Fifteen yards. Ten yards, the tide was still out. Five yards. She had never felt so much relief as what flooded her veins when she felt the unmistakable feeling of cold water flowing over her tensed toes.

Looking down as the water drew away she sighed again once she knew the evidence had been destroyed.

"I've been looking for you." His voice came from behind her once more, much closer this time than before.

"You found me." She smiled, as she turned to look at him it took all her strength not to swoon at the sight. The sunlight caught in his curls and made his skin glow angelically in the near sunset scene.

"I did, sooo, what were you drawing?" he asked, averting his eyes and doodling in the sand with his own bare foot.

"Huh?" she hadn't realised he'd seen her 'artwork' before it had been washed away by the tide. She had hoped it went unnoticed by anyone other than herself.

"You were drawing in the sand; I could see it as I came closer. Before it got washed away that is, a star, a heart and something else I couldn't make out."

"Oh it was nothing! Just random little doodling, I don't even remember what it was going to... be..." she said with a shaky laugh crossing her arms over her chest in a comforting manner, willing her flaming cheeks to stop glowing what she was sure came close in shade to lobster red.

"Ah," he chuckled as he continued to trail his toes across the damp sand, a little further in so his indentations couldn't be destroyed by the foamy water like hers had, "I love writing in the sand, its imperfect. And usually that's not really a good thing but it just works, you know. Like chocolate and bacon. It just... works."

"Yeah, like it's perfectly imperfect..."

"Exactly." He said his eyes leaving his masterpiece for the first time in their short conversation. She looked back at him from where her eyes had been following the horizon and she got caught in his own chocolate brown orbs and the lazy smile that had taken up residence on his face.

"So what do you think?" he asked with another chuckle, was that nervousness in his voice? She shook her head at the thought. It couldn't be - what did he have to be nervous about? Stupid thought Macy, stupid thought. Smiling back at him she asked, "What do I think of what?"

"O-Of my sand writing, thing." He stuttered slightly, and now she was sure she didn't imagine it, maybe he was getting a cough, that's not good!

"Oh!" her eyes widened and she looked down to see the mass of spirals and stars that surrounded a small patch of writing, her eyes trailed over the words and then widened even more as she finished. She looked up to him and back down again and repeated the motion thrice more before speaking again.

"Y-Yeah..." she said before smiling widely and taking off running down the beach. He smiled a large smile to match her own and pushed off after her as she giggled on her way ahead of him.

And left behind to be washed away by the rising tide of the Los Angeles beach, written in the sand, surrounded by artful spirals and stars, sat the words.

_Go on a date with me tomorrow?_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: Review please! _**

**_Elianna_**


End file.
